I Will Always Remember You
by Aurora De Logan
Summary: -¿Hace cuánto fue?- -Hace diez años…solo diez años-dije dejando caer una lágrima


_Hola! Hoy vengo con un One-Shot. No sé por qué me dio últimamente por escribir fics medio tristes. No sé, de repente ¡Bam! Salen estos fics ¿Será que necesito tomar pastillas? Como sea, supongo que se me da por naturaleza. Espero que les guste._

* * *

Fue hoy. Hoy hace diez años. El día que marcó completamente mi vida. El día en que creí que todo estaba perdido. El día que asecha mi existencia desde que sucedió. El día que perdí a mi única familia. El día en que mis padres…murieron. Y no pude hacer nada el respecto. Solo tenía ocho años, pero aun así siento que debí haber hecho algo. No puedo evitar sentir culpa de la muerte de mis padres. No puedo evitar creer que yo pude evitarlo, pero no lo hice. Ellos me salvaron una vez. Cuando me enfermé de Sakutia sin embargo yo no pude hacer nada para salvarlos a ellos.

Tengo una foto en mis manos. No cualquier foto. En ella se aprecia un niñito rubio de unos siete u ocho años junto a sus padres. Una foto de cuando yo era 'normal'.

Me encontraba sentado en la cama de abajo de mi litera. Observando la foto en mis manos. Mi cabello desordenado y mi torso descubierto. Este día me aislaba del mundo que me rodeaba, nadie sabía que sucedía el día de hoy. Nadie excepto una persona...

-Gar…-dijo mi novia entrando a mi habitación

-Aun los recuerdo-digo a nadie en específico

Ella se sienta junto a mí y observa la foto que tengo en mis manos. Luego de unos segundos de observar la foto, voltea a verme.

-¿Es hoy?-preguntó sin monotonía, de hecho, nunca la usaba cuando estaba a solas con migo

-Si Rae, es hoy-le respondo

-Lo lamento Gar-dijo ella posando una de sus manos en mi muslo

Tomé su mano y entrelacé mis dedos con los de ella.

-Los extraño mucho Raven-dije en casi un susurro

-¿Hace cuánto fue?-

-Hace diez años…solo diez años-dije dejando caer una lágrima

Raven recostó su cabeza en mi hombro y apretó ligeramente mi mano.

-Fue mi culpa Rae, no pude salvarlos y ahora ellos no están aquí por eso.-dije estallando en lagrimas

-Shhh, esto no fue tu culpa-dijo posando su mano libre en mi abdomen, como si creyera que eso podía calmarme-Eras solo un niño, no había nada que pudieras hacer.

Levantó su cabeza de mi hombro y me miró fijamente a los ojos

-Hubiera preferido que ellos se salvaran y yo hubiera sido el que…-Raven me interrumpió

-¡Garfield Logan! ¡No te atrevas a terminar eso! Ellos eran tus padres, ellos sabían que la única forma que tú te salvaras era sacrificándose ellos. Si hubieran intercambiado lugares, si tú hubieras muerto y ellos estuvieran con vida, ellos estarían sufriendo ahora. Estarían sufriendo por que perdieron a su único hijo. Garfield, es normal que te duela su pérdida, es normal que los extrañes. Pero tienes que dejar de culparte por esto. ¡Esto no fue tu culpa! Culparte por esto solo te lastima.-dijo ella

La miré a los ojos aun con lágrimas en los míos. La abracé. Ella correspondió mi abrazo y silenciosamente comencé a llorar en su hombro. Luego de unos minutos ya me había calmado un poco. Poco a poco abrí mis ojos y, sin soltar a Raven le dije un silencioso y débil 'gracias'. Aun la tenia abrazada a mi cuando dije:

-Les hubieras agradado-

Me separé lentamente de ella y me di cuenta que tenía un objeto en sus piernas. Era una pequeña caja blanca.

-¿Qué es eso?—dije mirando el objeto

Ella volteó su vista a la caja y la tomó con una mano.

-Tal vez no sea el momento adecuado pero…-sin terminar su frase me entregó la cajita

Tomé el objeto, recargué mis manos en mí regazo y con mi pulgar acaricié un poco la tapa. Miré a mi novia y ella me dedicó una débil, pero algo triste sonrisa. Volví mi vista hacia el regalo y con cuidado lo abrí. En él había una placa plateada con la cadena del mismo color. Se parecía mucho las que usaban los militares, solo que esta no tenía el plastiquito negro en el borde. En un lado estaba escrito 'I Will Always Remember You…' y del otro lado estaba escrito 'Mark & Marie Logan'

-Siempre los recordaré, Mark y Marie Logan…-cité las palabras escritas en la placa y luego dirigí la mirada hacia Raven-…Es hermoso Raven, Gracias

Dejé la plaquita en mi regazo y a volví a abrazar. Ella sonrió débilmente y correspondió mi abrazo. Duramos otro par de minutos así. Me separé de ella, pero aun la tenía entre mis brazos y le di un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Te quiero Rae-dije casi susurrando

-Yo a ti-dijo ella del mismo modo

Tomó la placa y me la deslizó por encima de la cabeza hasta llegar a mi cuello. Luego poso su mano en mi pecho, justo encima de donde se encontraba su regalo y me sonrió delicadamente.

Esa placa me recordaría que jamas los olvidaría. Que jamás olvidaría a mis padres. Ellos siempre estarían conmigo, aun cuando no pudiera verlos.

* * *

_Bueno, ¿Que les pareció? ¿No sienten que el final está medio fuera de lugar? Espero que halla sido de su agrado y nos leemos después _

(っ‿)っ**~AURORA DE LOGAN**


End file.
